


You Make Your Way Into My Veins

by SereneCalamity



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although just briefly, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And the other way around, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Brief mentions of Buck/OC's, But Buck definitely has a thing for Eddie, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More like colleagues to lovers?, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Subspace, Top Eddie Diaz, lots of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It was just meant to be a simple Grindr date...But then Eddie happens.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 51
Kudos: 796





	You Make Your Way Into My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So...This is a bit of a rush job? I just...Really felt like writing it? Also, I've only watched up to partway through season two, and then I just sort of see things on tumblr and twitter because I get way too involved with my ships and hate getting let down, so I try to hold out watching until I know what's going to happen...Oops? So their characters are probably a little OOC, just as a heads up. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy my smutty piece. Please heed the tags. Also, it's unedited at the moment, I'll come back and edit later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from Smoke by PVRIS.
> 
> 06/03/2020 - Edited-ish!

Evan Buckley was wound so tightly he felt ready to burst.

He naturally ran on high adrenaline, with who he was and what he did for a living, and for a long time he had run hot and high and maybe that meant that that meant he lost his temper a lot, but it meant he loved hard and protected fiercely and operated at the top of his game.

But it also meant that he needed an outlet.

And it had been a long time.

Abigail Clark had been incredible.

She had seen something in him that he just hadn't realized was there, and brought it out, and made him want to be a better person, and she quieted something inside of him—helped _him_ quiet something inside of himself.

By the time it had finished between them, it was something he had made peace with, and he had been happy with where he was.

He still ran hot and high but there was something in him that seemed to know when a breath of cool air had to be taken before he reacted.

Until Edmundo Diaz came along.

And there was just _something_ about Eddie that got under Buck's and made him want to pounce and fight and twist and...Roll onto his back and let his legs be pushed back into the air and above his head.

It was one thing dealing with him invading the 118, but then slowly worming his way into the hearts of everyone there _including_ Buck, even though Buck was really trying not to get _too_ close, and then on top of that, being this incredible father that made Buck all gooey in a way that he hadn't realized he could get and still _hot_ all over and—

That was what had lead to tonight.

Flicking through Grindr and looking for some guy to scratch that itch because it had been far too long since he had felt someone inside him and this guy that he had matched with and exchanged a few messages with had sounded fine.

His pictures were fine, his messages were fine, it was all just _fine_.

Not great, didn't compare to the guy that he was actually lusting—maybe pining—after, but it would do.

So they had agreed to meet for a beer and then see where it went, and Buck had hoped that it meant that he was going to get fucked and that he could go to sleep not thinking about Eddie for one night in the past five months since he had been a part of the fire house, but then it had all gone to shit.

Because Eddie _had been at the bar_.

Eddie _never went out_.

Buck knew that for a fact because Eddie was an amazing dad who spent every spare second he could with Christopher Diaz, and so it was just absolutely his luck that the one night Buck had decided to let loose and maybe slip backwards just a touch for the first time in nearly two years and have a casual hook up that Eddie had decided to go out for a drink at the exact same bar.

The plan to ignore him had gone well for all of fifteen minutes, because as attractive as his match was—Josh, Jacob, John?—Eddie was laughing and bantering with the bartender in his usual charming way and Buck's skin was tingling and twinging because his body _knew_ that he was getting laid tonight and now that Eddie was _right there_ it seemed to think that it was going to get laid by _Eddie_.

So he'd excused himself to go to the bathroom and had splashed water on his face and then when he had turned around, Eddie had been right there.

Looking fucking edible.

Looking perfect.

As per usual.

"You on a date tonight, Buck?" Eddie had asked with a tilt of his head and a slight squint of his eyes.

Buck had _tried_ to reply, but it just felt wrong telling Eddie that he was just out because he wanted to get fucked.

Wanted to get fucked hard enough that he didn't fall asleep dreaming about the guy who had slowly been becoming one of his closest friends.

"He doesn't seem to be holding your attention," Eddie had noted, legs spread slightly, easily as he leaned back against the door, keeping it blocked from anyone else who might be wanting to use the bathroom. "You've barely looked at him since you got here."

If Eddie knew _that_ , he probably knew that it was because Buck had been looking at Eddie the whole time he was here.

The whole fifteen minutes.

Buck's mouth was dry because Eddie looked so self assured and so...Stupidly powerful in his blue jeans that clung to his thick thighs and grey henley that clung to his muscular arms and torso and dipped down to show a peek of his chest and it was making his cock twitch in his own jeans, and that was the _opposite_ of what was meant to be happening tonight.

This was literally meant to be the night where he got hard over someone that _wasn't_ Eddie for the first time in five months.

"Just needed some help getting out of my head," Buck had mumbled, flicking to the side, not really expecting Eddie to understand, because Eddie had bigger issues and he had them _sorted_ as well, like a proper adult.

"Then why didn't you just ask me?" Eddie asked with an arched eyebrow, arms crossing over his chest so that his biceps bulged and Buck attempted a dry swallow. "Thought we were friends."

"We...Are," Buck answered awkwardly, trying not to look at Eddie's arms, or his thighs, or the way his feet were planted, but when he tried to meet Eddie's eyes, he just kept seeing them a few shades darker than they usually were and he didn't know what that meant and that just made him more confused. "I just—"

"Come home with me," Eddie interjected and Buck froze. "Carla told me I needed a night off and she took Christopher home with her." Buck blinked at him. "Come home with me," he repeated, and it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Buck's cock was half hard and starting to press against the zipper of his jeans.

"I..." Buck trailed off, not sure what he was meant to say.

Not sure if Eddie was saying what he wanted him to say.

"Baby," Eddie's voice had suddenly lowered a few octaves and the term of endearment made Buck's stomach fall out through the bottom of his feet, and Eddie pushed off the door and approached the door. "I said; come home with me."

Buck could already feel his mind starting to calm down and the incessant buzzing under his skin beginning to lessen, and _that_ was what he needed.

His chin dipped in a nod before he even knew what he was doing, and then Eddie leaned forward and kissed him.

Hard and firm and nowhere near enough, because the only parts of their bodies that were touching were their mouths and Buck wanted to be absolutely consumed by Eddie, but he would take whatever he could get.

It was over before it had even really begun and then Eddie's hand was on his hip, turning him toward the door, guiding him out of the bathroom and then out of the bar.

Looking out for him.

Looking after him.

And now they were here.

Buck had been to Eddie's house a few times now, over the past few months, because he and Eddie were _friends_ , not just work colleagues.

But it had never been like this.

With barely any of the lights on, and his heart thundering and his chest, and Christopher not around, and Eddie watching him with careful, calculating eyes, as though he was about to make some unexpected move.

"Come here," Eddie said softly and Buck moved without even thinking, until he was right in front of Eddie. Eddie's hand lifted, and then his fingers were gently touching Buck's face, brushing over his cheekbone and then sweeping down his jaw, so soft that it made Buck want to push his face further into Eddie's hand for more, but he forced himself not to. "I was waiting for you, baby," Eddie told him, voice still soft and easy and soothing as he cupped Buck's jaw. "Waiting for you to come to me when you were ready. Why didn't you come to me?"

Buck's head was starting to feel fuzzy, especially when Eddie's fingers tightened just slightly on his chin.

"I didn't know you wanted me like this," he managed to reply and Eddie's fingers tightened even more, making Buck's eyes droop.

"Course I do, baby," Eddie told him gently, almost a coo, and it made Buck want to melt into a pile right there on the floor. "You're so pretty and perfect for me, why wouldn't I want you?" Buck's eyelids were fluttering, trying to stay open as he looked at Eddie. "And the way you are with Christopher, you just fit so well into our lives. I was just waiting for you to realize that."

"Right," Buck said faintly, because he didn't know what else to say.

It just felt so perfect.

So right.

Buck hadn't felt this in a long time.

"I like it when you call me baby," Buck blurted out, coming out in a rasp and his cheeks flaring red immediately after, but Eddie just gave him a slow smile.

"Yeah?" Eddie murmured, thick fingers starting to stretch out and trail down Buck's neck, curving around to the back and scratching lightly at the short hairs there. "You like being my pretty baby?" Buck's eyes flicked open wide at that and there was a small smile on Eddie's face, as though anticipating that reaction. "Like being good for me?" This time Buck let out a low whimper and Eddie's hand gripped his neck a bit tighter, both grounding him and making him float at the same time. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go to the bedroom."

Buck managed a nod in response and Eddie dropped his hand from his neck and linked his fingers together with Buck's, tugging on it lightly.

"Eddie, I..." Buck tongue felt clumsy in his mouth as they reached they bedroom and Eddie shut the door with the hand that wasn't holding Eddie's.

"You tell me to stop at any time, okay?" Eddie whispered as he stepped into Buck's personal space, the only light coming from the lamp in the corner of the room that Eddie had reached over to flick on. "You tell me you just want to go to sleep and we can do that." Buck blinked slowly at him. "This is only about what we _both_ want, okay?"

"Okay," Buck mumbled, trusting Eddie completely and feeling his body sag a little.

Eddie's lips pressed back against his, not demanding and forceful like they had been in the bathroom at the bar, where Buck had needed some convincing.

This time Eddie's tongue gently traced Buck's mouth, and even when Buck parted his lips, Eddie didn't just take from him, he didn't push his tongue inside and jar Buck, he let them both take their time, while still very clearly being in control, being the one who set the pace.

And Buck just let him.

He could feel himself shaking as Eddie's hands began to trail up and down his arms, fingers touching his necks and collarbones and cheeks and then twisting gently through his hair, and Eddie sucked at Buck's lower lip, his teeth gently scraping at the plump flesh.

"It's alright, baby," Eddie whispered, only pulling back enough to be able to talk, his lips forming the words against Buck's mouth. "I'm going to look after you. I'm going to make you feel good, yeah? So good."

Buck already felt better than he had in _so long_ but he clumsily nodded as Eddie kissed him again.

Eddie kissed him until his lips felt swollen, and as his hands settled on Buck's hips and squeezed, Buck's breathing caught in his chest, body tensing again as he felt Eddie's fingers beginning to push at the sides of the leather jacket that he was wearing.

"Can you get undressed for me, Buck?" Eddie asked softly, pulling back and looking at Buck with warm hazel eyes.

"Y-yeah," Buck managed to get out and Eddie leaned in to give him one last kiss before stepping back, arms swinging down to his side.

Getting undressed should be easy.

Getting undressed _was_ easy.

Getting undressed while Eddie was watching every move with his own erection clearly outlined in his jeans in reaction to Buck was one of the hardest things that Buck had ever done.

He managed to shrug out of his jacket without any issues, but then he nearly got stuck in his shirt, and his fingers just felt so big and clumsy as he tried to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, and _then_ he had also forgotten to take off his boots, so he needed to get out of those before he could properly get his jeans off, and he nearly tripped over his own feet and only just steadied himself at the last minute.

Finally, he was left standing in just a dark grey pair of briefs in front of a fully clothed Eddie whose eyes were darker than they were before.

" _Fully_ undressed, sweetheart," Eddie prompted him, voice thick and Buck's stomach was tight as his thumbs hooked into the elastic of his brief, before he took in a sharp breath and shoved the briefs down. "That's better, baby," Eddie took a step forward and Buck instinctively took a step back. "Much better."

Buck's calves hit the edge of the bed and he wobbled before Eddie pressed a hand firmly to Buck's chest and Buck fell firmly onto his ass.

"Eddie..." Buck breathed out shakily.

"How about you move back for me, baby? Can you do that?" Eddie asked, stroking his fingers through Buck's short hair. "Be good for me and move back and spread your legs?" Buck's eyelashes fluttered and Eddie smiled down at him encouragingly and slowly Buck complied, shuffling back on the bed and away from Eddie's touch, until only his feet were dangling over the edge. "That's it," Eddie murmured, resting a knee on the mattress, between Buck's thighs, and as he smoothed a hand up his leg, from his bare calf to upper thigh, he felt Buck shudder underneath his touch. "You're so good for me, Buck."

Buck's moan was loud, and bounced off the walls in the room.

Eddie's eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he pressed his other hand to Buck's other thigh, pushing his legs further apart.

Buck was surprisingly limber, letting his legs be parted and folded up at the knees, and when he was completely exposed to Eddie, he swallowed hard, head tossing from side to side and eyes squeezed shut as though he couldn't look at Eddie.

Strong hands stayed firm on the back of Buck's thighs as Eddie shuffled down and then started kissing Buck's chest and lower stomach.

Buck couldn't stop his whimpers.

And when Eddie's lips parted and he took the head of Buck's cock into his mouth, there was a loud guttural moan that filled the room.

"That's it, baby," Eddie whispered, wet lips pulling off the head and looking up at Buck. "I want to hear you. I want to hear how good you feel, okay?"

Buck panted and twisted as Eddie took him back into his mouth, this time sinking down further.

Buck whined and attempted to thrust upward, but the pressure of Eddie's hands holding down his thighs was also immobilizing his hips and stopping him from being able to move too much.

It didn't matter, though, because Eddie holding him down was _better_ , especially when his grip got firmer and the suction around his cock increased, making him shiver, and he couldn't stop his moans.

"E- _Eddie_ ," he gasped, fingers curling into the duvet cover beneath him. " _Eddie_ , I-I'm—I'm gonna come."

"Come, Buck," Eddie replied as he pulled off Buck with a pop and looked up at him with sultry eyes. "And then you're going to come again when I'm inside you."

Then he sunk back down over Buck and he slid his hands further up Buck's legs until they were hooked right up behind his knees and pushing them up hard against his chest so that his ass was beginning to lift off the bed and his hole was exposed to the air and that was it for Buck.

He came hard down Eddie's throat, and it actually felt as though he blacked out for a couple of seconds.

Actually, Buck was pretty sure he did, because the next thing he knew, Eddie was braced over top of him, in between his thighs which were now laid out flat on the bed, arms on either side of his head, looking down at him with a soft expression on his face, lips curved upwards just a little.

It was a nice sight to come back to.

 _Perfect_ , really.

"So good for me, baby," Eddie whispered, leaning forward and dropping a kiss to the tip of Buck's nose.

It was...Probably the most innocent gesture that had happened between the pair of them all night and it made a red flush spread across Buck's cheeks and reach down his chest.

There was a fond chuckle from Eddie before he leaned down to give Buck another kiss, this time against his temple and then he pushed back off the bed and disappeared from sight.

That was probably for the best, because Buck needed to take in a few deep breaths.

When Eddie came back, he started shuffling Buck around, moving him easily on the bed as though he weighed nothing, and that was just something else that Buck had missed about being with a man.

Women were soft and lovely, but being with a man who could just throw him around was something else.

"You comfortable, baby?" Eddie asked and Buck blinked as he realized he was now turned around and his head was nestled in the pillows. He nodded once and Eddie smiled before moving back onto the bed and standing on his knees between Buck's thighs, and he tapped one of Buck's knees with a firm hand. "I want you to hold your legs up for me, okay? Up and apart—I want to see your hole."

Buck felt as though he left his body for a moment.

His eyes rolled back and everything just felt _light_ for a second and when he hazily opened his eyes again, Eddie was snapping the lid off a slim black tube of lube.

"Ed- _Eddie_ ," Buck stuttered out as he felt a few dry fingers brush against the sensitive inner skin of his crease and his body jerked, his cock already half hard and beginning to fill even more.

"Stay still for me, baby, you can do that, right?" Eddie murmured, leaning forward and kissing Buck's leg. "Be good for me?" Buck moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, blunt fingernails pressing into his skin. "You can do that? Be good for me?" Colours were beginning to dance behind Buck's eyes given how tightly squeezed shut his eyes were, and when Eddie leaned in to kiss Buck's leg again, he could feel the smile on the other mans face.

Eddie pressed a lubed finger slowly inside Buck and there were moans pulled from both of them.

"Eddie..." Buck still couldn't open his eyes.

"You're so tight," Eddie sounded in awe. "So tight and hot. You're going to feel so perfect around me."

Buck couldn't help but rock forward.

He felt the _moment_ his body just _gave_ and sucked the finger inside.

There was another moan from Eddie, which made Buck's skin catch on fire, muscles in his shoulders and toes bunching up.

The fact that Eddie was reacting to _him_ made his cock bounce against his tight abdominals, already fully hard again.

When the second finger began circling around Buck's rim, the only thing that was stopping Buck from pushing down was the fact that Eddie had asked him to stay still.

"You're so hard for me again," Eddie whispered as the second finger sunk inside Buck's heat. "I knew you could do it."

There was just something about Eddie's words.

Buck had always thrived off attention and praise, but it was just _different_ coming from Eddie.

It didn't sound superficial.

It sounded special.

It sounded like it was just for him.

It made him feel as though he was going to shake apart at the seams.

By the time a third slick finger was working its way past the tight ring of muscle of his rim, Buck was beginning to move, even though he was doing his best to stay still like Eddie had asked him to, and Eddie's eyes were flickering from between Buck's thighs and up to his face, his expression torn a mixture of fond and full of lust.

"You think you're ready for me?" Eddie asked gently, and it wasn't in any type of arrogant way, even though he _definitely_ had a reason to be proud, given the glimpses Buck had gotten of what was standing proud between his legs. He leaned forward, fingers still scissoring inside Buck, and he kissed his lips firmly. "You're going to feel so good around me, baby."

"Then..." Buck let out a sharp exhale as Eddie rolled his fingers upwards, only just shy of his prostate, and by this point, Buck _knew_ that Eddie must have been _purposefully_ avoiding it which made things _worse_. "Then _hurry up_ ," he managed to say, with about third the amount of sass that his sentences usually carried.

But it seemed to be enough.

Something flashed in Eddie's eyes as they opened and he pulled back to look down at Buck.

His lips curved into a smirk that Buck had seen a couple of times, and it had always made warmth coil in the pit of his stomach.

This time it made his balls pull up further to his body.

"Fuck," he hissed out as Eddie slid his fingers from Buck's body with a lewd, slick sound and settled back onto his haunches. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how to breathe and not think _too hard_ about the fact that Eddie was going to be _inside him_ , but then Eddie's hands were firmly on Buck's knees, thumbs pressing into the soft inner skin and firmly pressing them apart. " _Fuck_ , Eddie..." he whined out and Eddie was still smirking, although it was a bit smaller now, a bit unsteady, which made everything feel even more real.

"I've been thinking about this for so long," Eddie murmured as he braced his arms on either side of Buck's head, and when Buck looked down, he could see Eddie had already sheathed himself with a condom. "Been thinking about the way you taste, been thinking about the way you sound, been thinking about the way you would look when you would finally let me look after you like this..."

Buck's eyes rolled back into his head as Eddie leaned forward and began peppering kisses up his neck.

The kisses had a tinge of teeth, scraping just under his ear and over his collarbone and then his nipple before he suddenly felt pressure against his hole.

"So good for me," Eddie was whispering, a strain in his voice as he slowly pushed inside. "So perfect."

Buck groaned.

One hand was still tearing at the duvet cover underneath him, twisting at it and trying to bury his fingers into it, but the other hand threw itself at Eddie's neck, scratching at the skin there, and a groan was pulled from Eddie.

" _Buck_..." Eddie growled and his hips jerked forward a little, shoving the head of his cock inside Buck's body and Buck _keened_.

His back arched and pressed up closer to Eddie, his knees clamped down on either side of Eddie's hips and there was pressure behind his eyelids.

Eddie kept pushing in, and there was slight pinching but other than that, barely any pain at all.

Eddie had prepared him perfectly, looked after him so well.

That thought made him whimper as Eddie bottomed out inside of him.

But then Eddie didn't move, and Buck could feel warm eyes on him even though his were still closed, and he forced his eyelids open.

"You with me, baby?" Eddie asked softly, leaning down to bump his nose gently against Buck's.

Buck's heart felt as though it was going to burst out of his chest, his mind so pleasantly fuzzy.

He nodded.

Eddie smiled and then began to move.

He wasn't rough and hard, not like Buck had always imagined their first time to be, like a crashing of two stars that were exploding in the universe.

It was something that he hadn't known he needed from Eddie.

But obviously Eddie had _known_ what Buck needed.

He rolled his hips, pulling out and then pressing in, grinding forward and nipping at Buck's lower lip, and then suddenly changing his angle and _finally_ hitting Eddie's prostate.

Except he didn't just brush against it once.

Buck's vision whited out as he arched violently off the bed, the head of Eddie's cock pressed against Buck's prostate and his hips continually grinding forward, until Buck's cock was jerking against his stomach and then he was coming with a a breathless moan, this time completely untouched between their bodies.

Buck fell limply back onto the bed and Eddie pulled back to look between them before exhaling shakily.

"Shit, baby, you came just like that? Made a mess for me? Fuck, _you're so perfect_ ," he dropped kisses to Buck's forehead and cheeks and then the corner of his mouth, even though he couldn't quite kiss back.

Everything felt as though it had slid into place as Eddie began pumping in and out of Buck, his thrusts slow but steady, and even though things felt a bit faraway, he could tell the moment Eddie came, the guttural moan that the other man let out and then slumped forward, chest pressing against Eddie's as he heaved in deep breaths.

Things were nice and quiet as Eddie cleaned them both up and then tucked Buck under the throw blanket from the bottom of the bed before cuddling him in close.

It made complete sense that Eddie knew what he needed.

Buck knew that he had been the one who had been putting up boundaries when it came to their friendship, stopping it from going too far because he had known that Eddie could challenge him, read him, scare him.

"I've got you, Buck," Eddie's words were quiet against Buck's temple as he pressed a kiss there, as he though he knew Buck's mind was starting to whir as it slowly became less fuzzy. "Sleep now, yeah? I've got you."

And Buck believed him.

So he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeease let me know what you think! Comments are my life blood xxx
> 
> Also feel free to come scream with me on my socials;  
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
